Adorarte
by MyOlicityAd
Summary: Especial romántico navideño Stemily


_Especial Navideño Stemily para mis Olicitys adoradas!_

* * *

Capitulo Único 

-"Emily".

-"Aquí".

Guiándose por el sonido de su voz, Stephen se encamina hacia la habitación de la cabaña y la encuentra sentada en el sillón junto a la ventana viendo el hermoso paisaje que se vislumbra del lago en el que se reúnen desde hace tiempo.

Por un momento se recuesta contra el marco de la puerta para contemplar la visión que representa Emily. Cada vez que la veía era como contemplar un ángel que irradia luz por doquier, sea el lugar o la habitación más oscura, logra por el simple hecho de estar que todos los demonios que rondan esa oscuridad se desvanezcan, incluso sus propios demonios.

-"¿Te quedarás ahí toda la vida o vendrás a hacerme compañía?"- Dice Emily con tono ligeramente divertido sin dejar de observar por la ventana.

-"Bueno, ya que lo pones así, tal vez decida unirme si tienes alguna idea divertida en mente"-Le responde Stephen con tono sugestivo.

Con una sonrisa pícara bailando en sus labios le dice-"Pues claro que tengo una que otra idea, pero todas te incluyen a mi lado, encima o tal vez debajo de mi".

Con una gran sonrisa por su respuesta, acercándose a ella, luego de tantos días separados por el receso navideño, Stephen se inclina y besa ligeramente su cabeza para rodearse de ese olor que tanto le fascina y que tanto extrañaba. Se sienta junto a ella y aprecia cómo le queda su camisa blanca, una de las tantas que ha reclamado para su cuerpo y que deja vislumbrar claramente la ropa interior negra que lleva debajo.

Rigiéndose por la tentación, acerca su mano a su torso para pasar ligeramente sus dedos por encima de su sostén con bordes de encaje que le confieren a sus pechos el aspecto de un regalo muy bien envuelto para cualquier hombre, aunque pensándolo bien, no para cualquiera, ella era única y exclusivamente para él.

-"¿Cómo estuvieron tus fiestas?"- Le pregunta Emily embelesada por el movimiento de sus dedos sobre sus pechos.

-"No tan bien como las tuyas con tus amigos"- Le contesta Stephen con tono burlón pero que esconde cierto resentimiento.

Percibiendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación Emily se levanta y se aleja de su lado. Sabe muy bien que sacar el tema solo los llevara a una discusión, discusión que no quiere ni está dispuesta a comenzar.

-"¿Por qué te alejas? ¿A caso pasó algo con alguno de tus amiguitos?"

-"Si a esto viniste, déjame dejar algo bien claro Stephen Amell, aquí el que está casado eres tú, no yo, por lo que a mi concierne soy una mujer libre para hacer lo que le dé la gana y con quien me dé la gana".

Inmediatamente Emily se arrepiente por sus palabras y le da la espalda para no ver la desilusión en su rostro. Aunque reconoce que su situación no es la ideal, no pudo evitar dejar salir parte del rencor que la atormenta, porque demonios, ella también siente y en estos momentos se sentía dolida, porque era siempre lo mismo. Tal vez, no fuera capaz de seguir aguantando estar en las sombras y él debía aclarar qué era lo que necesitaba en su vida, porque ella, lo tenía muy claro.

-"Tienes razón, yo fui y soy quien sigue tomando malas decisiones y estando con la persona equivocada. Pero eso no te hace menos importante para mí"- levantándose de su asiento, cruza la habitación parándose detrás de su gloriosa figura y la abraza uniendo sus manos con las de ella por delante de su cuerpo para estrecharla más cerca.

-"En este mundo no hay palabras que expresen lo que me haces sentir Emily, y si, fui un estúpido por dejarme llevar por la ilusión de lo que pensaba era amor, y por no saber a tiempo dejarme arrastrar por lo que estúpidamente pensé que era sólo pasión"- Dándole la vuelta para que lo enfrente aún con voz ronca por la emoción –"Fue mi decisión y sigue estando en mi poder aclarar ante todos que no eres simplemente una compañera de trabajo, amiga o amante, eres más, eres mi todo".

Sosteniendo su rostro delicadamente como lo más preciado de su vida, da tiernos besos como el aleteo de las mariposas, recorre de a poco y sin prisas toda su cara hasta dejar descansar su frente en la de ella.

-"Permíteme demostrarte lo valiosa que eres para mí...déjame ADORARTE"-No había palabras, todo se reflejaba en sus ojos y sin más besa sus labios tiernamente, demorándose en explorar primero su comisura derecha y luego lo mismo con la izquierda, roza sus labios con los suyos para luego sostener su labio inferior entre sus propios labios hasta que la escucha gemir en rendición.

Ambos centran sus miradas el uno en el otro y en acuerdo mutuo se encaminan hacia la cama. Stephen se sienta y deja que Emily comience a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa o los pocos que la mantenían encima de su cuerpo. Una vez despojada de nada más que su ropa interior guía sus manos a desabrocharse el sujetador pero rápidamente Stephen las toma y las besa muy suavemente posándolas es su propia camisa, quiere que sea ella que lo despoje de sus ropas así como lo ha despojado de su voluntad.

Con el ritmo pausado y suave que demandaba la ocasión Emily comienza a desprender cada uno de los botones de la camisa a cuadros grises que llevaba Stephen. Terminada su tarea, él le ayuda a quitarse la tela que ya le sobra del cuerpo para inclinarse hasta su estómago, da besos con su boca abierta por la zona, y de vez en cuando deja que su lengua se una al recorrido.

Con sus manos en su trasero la impulsa hasta sentarla en su regazo para tener sus pechos a la altura de su codiciosa boca, sedienta por saborear cada espacio disponible de su piel. Sabe que haría lo que fuera por prolongar estos momentos con su chica todo lo posible, pero las ganas también le ganan y al igual que su respiración se acelera, sus movimientos también. Terminado por despojarla de su sujetador, lame tentativamente, como si fuera a degustar algún suculento majar, primero su pezón derecho y luego el izquierdo.

Alentado por sus suspiros y gemidos ocasionales, repite la acción por lo que parecen horas, pero sin cansarse, hasta que de un movimiento sorpresivo para ella por su exclamación ahogada engulle todo su pezón dentro de su boca.

Alejándose para observar su obra, ve su pezón erguido de color rosa furioso y luego mira su rostro, una visión magnifica que refleja cada parte de su deseo por él.

-"Por favor…"-Son las únicas palabras que Emily puede decir ahogadamente casi sin respiración con la voz ronca de deseo.

Reclamando su boca una vez más porque puede y porque quiere, besa y bebe de sus labios cada suspiro y gemido que escapa de ella. Sus lenguas comienzan una danza decadente y pasional, se acarician mutuamente y aprovechan cada segundo.

Separándose por la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones, fijan sus miradas y saben que llegó el momento de seguir con su entrega y no sólo la de sus cuerpos.

Sin necesidad de separarse, Stephen la levanta demostrando el poder de su tonificado cuerpo y los guía aún entrelazados hacia el centro de la cama. Tomando un momento para quitarse los pantalones y los zapatos baja de la cama y ya con sólo sus bóxer vuelve a acostarse junto a una deseosa Emily que no había despegado sus ojos de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Recibiendo a Stephen con los brazos abiertos, Emily vuelve a ofrecerle gustosa sus labios por otro beso y empieza a desplazándose a su mandíbula, sin importar pinchar sus labios por su incipiente barba. No puede ni quiere privarse del placer de recórrelo y repartir sus besos aquí y allá.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Stephen hace lo mismo y sigue besando su rostro hasta llegar a ese lugar debajo de su oreja que le gusta recorrer con su lengua y darle pequeños mordiscos y chupetones pero sin dejar marca en su piel.

-"Me encanta tu sabor y me fascina tu olor"- Susurró Stephen al lado de su oreja.

Separándose de su cuerpo hasta arrodillarse ante ella, decide retirar lo que queda de barrera entre sus cuerpos. Va a su rodilla y comienza a pasar sus dedos con toques ligeros como plumas hasta alcanzar su cadera. Por su parte Emily, que la tensión ya la está llevando hacia el borde de sus ansias, levanta su cuerpo para facilitarle que termine de quitar sus bragas.

Él hace lo mismo con su bóxer y se coloca un preservativo en su potente erección, de la cual brotan gotas de lo excitado que esta.

Loco por comprobar que tan húmeda esta por él, lleva su mano hasta su sexo a la par que vuelve a guiar sus labios a sus pechos para succionar sus pezones, notando como sus dedos resbalan en la empapada muestra de su deseo, sumerge inmediatamente dos de ellos en su interior para llevarla al límite, muerde sus pezones y hace que grite su nombre con voz sofocada.

-"Te necesito…Stephen…Por…Favor"- Escucha como le exige Emily mientras siente como su cavidad atrapa sus dedos más profundo dentro de su húmedo interior.

Sin demora los retira con lentitud y le da unas últimas caricias circulares sobre su hinchado clítoris que hacen que le tiemble todo el cuerpo.

Posicionándose encima de ella, quien ya está impaciente acariciando sus hombros y recorriendo su ancha espalda, agarra sus piernas y la insta a que se aferre a sus caderas. Agarrando su mano la lleva hasta su erección para que ambos sientan el momento de su unión.

Ya en su entrada, muy despacio introduce sólo la cabeza de su pene, creando expectativa y una tensión inigualable para ambos.

Emily leyendo sus intenciones, no lo presiona y deja que sea él quien marque el ritmo, porque en este mundo que crean ellos, su tiempo es sólo suyo y de nadie más. Por ello, sostiene su rostro entre sus palmas y lo besa entregando cada una de sus emociones.

Perdidos en un beso abrasador, Stephen continua adentrándose en su cuerpo de a poco, hasta que siente como su pelvis toca su prominente clítoris, con un movimiento circular de caderas prueba el ángulo de la penetración y roza su clítoris hasta oírla gemir de gusto. Emprendiendo retiradas pausadas para volver a introducirse en su cuerpo de golpe hasta el final, dejando que los jadeos, gemidos y suspiros no se hagan esperar, alentándolo a seguir con ritmo lento y pausado. Cada dos o tres envestidas se retira de su húmeda cavidad casi hasta salir de su sexo para luego volver a sentir como lo succiona en reclamación de más.

Sintiendo la construcción de su orgasmo por los espasmos suaves de su vagina, Stephen le pide –"Tócate para mi bebe, déjame sentir como nos llevas al final".

Emily hace lo que le pide y se acaricia el clítoris suavemente con su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda esta prisionera entre una de las manos de Stephen. Al principio sólo se da toques ligeros pero luego va acelerando a la par de sus penetraciones, las cuales han ganado velocidad por las ganas de alcanzar la cúspide de su deseo.

Sosteniendo firmemente sus manos unidas Stephen guía su otra mano hasta sus labios para sentir su suavidad. No puede evitar querer esconder su rostro en su cuello pero se obliga a sostenerle la mirada para ver como son consumidos por el clímax.

Dos, tres, cuatro empujes más y ambos gritan por el placer de llegar juntos al orgasmo, dejando que sus cuerpos sigan en movimiento sólo para prolongar aún más el placer.

Derrumbándose por la falta de energía, Stephen escucha la respiración entrecortada de Emily igual que la suya propia, ambos tratando de normalizar su acelerado corazón. Luego se retira de su empapado interior que aún da un último espasmo errante para retenerlo. Ambos jadean por la perdida, pero ya era necesario que se deshiciera de la muestra de su orgasmo.

Regresando del baño, ve a Emily acurrucada en su lado de la cama y suavemente va hacia ella y limpia entre sus piernas la prueba de su orgasmo. Una vez hecha su tarea, vuelve a la cama y la abraza muy estrechamente a su costado.

Stephen inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia Emily, preparándose para comenzar a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpe -"Shshsshshss…Lo sé"- Poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo, no necesitaban las palabras, no las necesitó antes y no ahora.

Stephen le transmite todo con su mirada, luego besa su frente dejando que sean sus gestos los que hablen y abrazados por fin se rinden a sus sueños.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
